bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mroczne Odbicie
Mroczne Odbicie to opowieść o przybyciu Takanuvy do wszechświata, w którym władza należy do despotycznych Toa i o jego próbach ucieczki. Znajdowała się na BIONICLEstory.com Część 1 Spadając przez pustkę między wymiarami, Takanuva, Toa Światła, mógł z trudem uwierzyć, co niedawno się wydarzyło. Kiedy patrolował wybrzeża Metru Nui, został zaatakowany przez stworzenia, które, jak się potem się okazało, nazywano Pijawkami Cienia i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Gdy się obudził, odkrył, że część jego światła została wyssana i teraz mógł miotać światło z lewej ręki, a Cień z prawej. Uratowali go, jak się okazało, członkowie organizacji zwanej Zakonem Mata Nui, którzy dali mu do wykonania ważną misję. Miał przekazać Toa Nuva w Karda Nui informacje, bez których byli zgubieni. Najszybszym sposobem, by się tam dostać, było użycie Maski Portali, noszonej przez nawróconego członka imieniem Brutaka. Jednak Kanohi była w małym stopniu uszkodzona, więc już na samym początku podróż okazała się trudniejsza. Przed Takanuvą pojawił się okrąg światła. Ruszył ku niemu, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do Karda Nui na czas. Zamiast tego wylądował na swojej masce, a wokół niego roztaczało się znajome Metru Nui. Ale czy na pewno znajome? Miasto było nietknięte i piękne, jak wtedy, gdy wyruszył, ale coś było dziwne. Wszędzie stały posągi Toa: Tahu, Gali i pozostałych, ale nie w formach Nuva - tak, jak wyglądali przed transformacją. Były też statuy innych Toa, których Takanuva nie rozpoznawał. A przed nim wznosiła się ogromna rzeźba Maski Kanohi: Maski Nietykalności. ''- Jak długo tu jestem?'' - zastanawiał się Takanuva. ''- I kto wzniósł te wszystkie posągi?'' Zauważył dobrze mu znanego Matoranina, Kapurę, mknącego szybko przez ulicę. Takanuva zablokował mu drogę i powiedział: - Zaczekaj, przyjacielu. Chyba nigdy nie widziałem, jak w ogóle biegasz. Czemu ci się tak spieszy? Kapura spojrzał na niego. Jego spojrzenie było zaskoczone i przestraszone, ale nie wydawało się, by poznawał Toa. - Wybacz mi, wielki Toa - powiedział tak szybko, słowa prawie zlewały się w jedno. - Czy nie biegłem dość szybko? Przysięgam, to się więcej nie powtórzy. - Kapura, to ja, Takanuva. Co się z tobą dzieje? - Nic, nic - upierał się Matoranin. - Wszystko w porządku, wielki Toa. Jak mogłoby by być inaczej z tak mądrymi i dobrymi władcami? - Dobra, dość tego - powiedział Takanuva. - Gdzie jest Turaga Vakama? Gdzie są Toa Mahri? - Nie wiem o kim mówisz - odparł Kapura. - Pozwól mi przejść, proszę, zanim... Nagle temperatura wokół nich spadła. W jednej chwili Kapura znalazł się w lodowej skorupie aż po szyję. Krzyknął, porażony przeszywającym zimnem. Takanuva podniósł wzrok i zobaczył stojących niedaleko Tahu i Kopakę. Z miecza Toa Lodu jeszcze unosił się chłód. - Tahu, Kopaka, dzięki Wielkim Istotom, jesteście tu - powiedział Toa Światła. - Coś złego dzieje się z Kapurą... może nawet z całym miastem. - Jedyną złą rzeczą tutaj jesteś ty, nieznajomy - stwierdził Tahu. - Kim jesteś? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Gdzie twoja tabliczka tożsamości? - J-jestem Takanuva! Mieszkam tu! Znacie mnie i nie wiem, co to takiego tabliczka tożsamości! Kopaka podniósł swój miecz i uwolnił grad lodu, który powalił Takanuvę na ziemię. Stając nad nim, Kopaka położył ostrze miecza na jego szyi. - Cóż, "Takanuva", jeśli tak ci na imię, od teraz jesteś więźniem Imperium Toa, wobec którego dopuściłeś się czynu wojennego. Część 2 Tahu i Kopaka zaciągnęli protestującego Takanuvę do Koloseum. Strażnicy Vahki zasalutowali i zrobili krok w tył, umożliwiając Toa przejście. Bez słowa, wojownicy zabrali Takanuvę przez kręte korytarze, by wreszcie wtrącić go do zimnej, mrocznej celi. - Czuj się jak u siebie - powiedział Tahu. - Ktoś przyjdzie po ciebie, gdy Toa Tuyet będzie gotowa cię przesłuchać, może dziś, może za tydzień. - Jeśli to jakiś żart, już przestał być śmieszny - stwierdził Takanuva. - O co tu chodzi? Ale Tahu i Kopaka już odeszli. - Chodzi o to, nieznajomy, że znalazłeś się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie - powiedział słaby głos za Takanuvą. Toa odwrócił się, zdziwiony, że nie jest sam. Zwisając na łańcuchach przyczepionych do nadgarstków i kostek, na ścianie tkwił Matoranin. Używając odrobiny mocy światła, Toa oświetlił celę. Zszokowany, cofnął się pod drzwi pomieszczenia. Uwięzionym Matoraninem był nie kto inny, a Takua - wydawało się to niemożliwe, albowiem Takanuva był Takuą przed zostaniem Toa. - To szaleństwo! - powiedział Takanuva. - Jesteś mną... To znaczy, ja jestem tobą, jak... - Rozumiem - stwierdził Takua. - Nie jesteś z tych bystrzejszych. Zapewne nie wiesz przypadkiem, jak wyłamać zamek kajdan? Takanuva potrząsnął głową. Jeśli to była iluzja albo sen, byłoby to niepotrzebne. Ale na wypadek, wystrzelił cienki strumień światła z lewej ręki i przeciął łańcuchy Takuy. Szybkim ruchem złapał Matoranina, zanim ten spadł na kamienną podłogę. - Niezła sztuczka - powiedział Takua. - Więc, za co tu siedzisz? - Ja... nie wiem - odparł Takanuva. - Nawet nie jestem pewien, gdzie jestem. - W Metru Nui, Mieście Legend. Oczywiście, dziś wszystkie legendy kończą się "I Toa zmiażdżyli każdego, kto stanął im na drodze." Lub, jak w moim przypadku, kto spędzał za dużo czasu na włóczeniu się zamiast na pracy. Gdy terapia Vahki nie pomogła, wtrącili mnie tu. - Nie mogę uwierzyć - powiedział Takanuva. - Tahu i Kopaka oszaleli, albo gorzej, Matoranie siedzą w więzieniach, a ja rozmawiam tutaj z samym sobą. Słuchaj, gdzie jest Gali? - W Ga-Metru, oczywiście. Ona i Karzahni prowadzą centrum reedukacyjne. - Słuchaj, hmmm... - Takanuva zamilkł, niezdolny powiedzieć do niego "Takua". - Co się tu stało? Dlaczego świat zwariował? - To było jakieś 3.500 lat temu - powiedział Takua. - Toa Tuyet znalazła się w posiadaniu czegoś zwanego Kamieniem Nui, który dawał jej moc może setki Toa. Kiedy Toa Lhikan spróbował ją powstrzymać, został zabity przez nią i jego zdradzieckiego przyjaciela, Toa Nidhikiego. I to wszystko. Tuyet objęła władzę w Metru Nui i przekonała innych Toa, że ich przeznaczeniem jest zmiażdżyć każdego, kto stanowi zagrożenie dla Wielkiego Ducha. To oznaczało wszystkich od Makuta, przez Mrocznych Łowców, po Toa, którzy nie wykazali odpowiedniego entuzjazmu i Matoran, którzy nie pracowali wystarczająco ciężko. Takanuva nagle zdjął swoją Maskę. Zanim Takua mógł zaprotestować, umieścił ją na masce Matoranina. Nic się nie stało. Takua zerwał Maskę Światła, mówiąc: - Co robisz? Chcesz mnie udusić? - Tylko sprawdzam teorię - Takanuva włożył Maskę z powrotem. - Dalej, wynosimy się stąd. - Dokąd? - spytał Takua. - Na randkę do Archiwów - odpowiedział Toa Światła. - Albo raczej pod nie. Mam nadzieję, że historie Vakamy o tym, kto tam jest, były prawdziwe. Część 3 - Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Takua. - Jak ci się udało zdjąć Vahki tak szybko? Co my tu robimy? Byłeś tu kiedyś? - Możesz być cicho? - warknął Takanuva. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki był denerwujący jako Matoranin. - Nie chcę zgadywać, co może czaić się po drodze, a jeszcze bardziej nie chcę go przyciągnąć. Tak naprawdę, coś jeszcze poza gadatliwością Takuy męczyło Toa. W jego wszechświecie, Archiwa Onu-Metru były wypełnione najróżniejszymi Rahi, rzeźbami, narzędziami i innymi rzeczami, które mogli studiować Onu-Matoranie i uczeni Ko-Matoranie. Ale w tym dziwnym świecie Archiwa były raczej muzeum podbojów. Martwy od dawna, osiodłany Visorak spoglądał z mroku szklistymi oczyma. W pobliżu znajdowała się kolekcja broni, wszystko opisane na małych tabliczkach. Włócznia Protodermis The Shadowed One, Włócznia Fuzji, Miotacze Sfer Zamor, wyrzutnie Rhotuka i inne. Obok tkwił najbardziej zdumiewający przedmiot: Maska Cieni, własność przywódcy Bractwa Makuta, teraz przybita do ściany jak kolejne trofeum. Przemieszczając się coraz niżej wgłąb Archiwów, Toa i Matoranin natknęli się na grupę tub hibernacyjnych. Były używane do utrzymywania Rahi w śpiączce, by można było je badać. A przynajmniej, tak było we wszechświecie Takanuvy. Tutaj, Toa z przerażeniem stwierdził, że służyły innym celom. Jedna z tub, stała z dala od innych, oświetlona blaskiem Kamienia Świetlnego. Takanuva starł kurz i westchnął. Wewnątrz, uśpiony, tkwił Turaga Dume, przywódca Metru Nui. - Nie wierzę - powiedział. - Nawet tak szaleni Toa jak oni, nigdy by tego nie zrobili. - Dume za dużo gadał - stwierdził ponuro Takua. - A to, patrząc na mój przykład, wystarczyło. Kiedy Toa Tuyet przejęła dowodzenie, postawił jej się i powiedział, że prawdziwi Toa cenią sprawiedliwość i litość, a w jej sercu nie było żadnej z nich. Podziwiano go za to, do czasu aż zaciągnęli go tu i zamknęli. Takanuva wystrzelił promień światła z lewej ręki, otwierając kryształowe więzienie. Takua złapał go za rękę, próbując odciągnąć. - Oszalałeś?! Co, jeśli tu są alarmy? Nie możesz tego zrobić! - Właśnie to zrobiłem - powiedział Takanuva, łapiąc spadającego Dume. Turaga odzyskiwał powoli świadomość, gdy zobaczył Takanuvę, spytał: - Kim jesteś? - Jestem... przyjacielem. - Ty? Toa? Żaden Toa nie jest moim przyjacielem. - Nie mam czasu na kłótnie - powiedział Takanuva. - Gdzieś w Archiwach znajduje się inteligentna Rahi, Krahka, a w każdym razie mam taką nadzieję. Coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak z tym światem i potrzebuję pomocy, jeśli mam to naprawić. - Pomoc to właśnie to, co ci się teraz przyda, Toa - powiedział głos za Takanuvą. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kogoś, kogo zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Takua i Dume odsunęli się ze strachu. Przed nimi stała przywódczyni Imperium Toa, posiadaczka Kamienia Nui i niekwestionowana władczyni tego wszechświata. Toa Tuyet. Część 4 Takanuva, Takua i Turaga Dume maszerowali w szeregu w głąb Archiwów, a Toa Tuyet podążała za ich plecami. Władczyni Imperium Toa nie powiedziała nic, odkąd ich pojmała, tylko nakazał im się ruszać, wykonując gest swoim Kolczastym Mieczem. Zdawało się, że szli godzinami przez kręte korytarze i dawno zapomniane wystawy, do okolic, o których istnieniu pewnie nawet opiekunowie Archiwów nie wiedzieli. Takanuva był zamyślony. Tuyet mogła ich zwyczajnie zabrać z powrotem do celi, albo po prostu zabić. Dlaczego zabrała ich na dalszą wycieczkę do Archiwów? Zrobiło się dziwniej, gdy skręcili za róg i weszli do dużej komnaty. Z tyłu znajdowało się pół tuzina uszkodzonych Rahkshi i zbroja Exo-Toa bez prawej ręki. Najbardziej zaskakujący był widok dwóch postaci w czarnych pancerzach, którzy wstali na widok przybyszów. W ich dłoniach trzaskała energia cienia. Takanuva odwrócił się, ale już nie było tam Tuyet, na jej miejscu stał kolejny Makuta, noszący porysowaną i podziurawioną Kanohi Hau. Przemówił on znajomym, zgrzytliwym głosem Makuty z Metru Nui. - Prosta strategia - powiedział. - Tuyet nie pozostawiła nam wielkiego wyboru, jak używać zmiennokształtności na naszych wyprawach. Mimo tego, schwytali nas, tak jak my teraz was. - Nie rozumiem - powiedział Takanuva. - Czemu nie nosisz Maski Cieni? Widziałem ją zawieszoną w Archiwach. Makuta posłał mu spojrzenie mogące zamrozić śnieg na szczycie Góry Ihu. - Maska to pułapka. Jeśli ktoś chociażby jej dotknie, Tuyet i jej słudzy dowiedzą się o tym natychmiast. Trzyma ją tu, bez strażników, jako zniewagę wobec mnie. Wie, jak bardzo jej pragnę, ale nie mogę dotknąć. Dwaj inni Makuta i te Rahkshi, które mogły się ruszać, zbliżyli się. - Ale ty nie jesteś tak dobrze chroniony, Toa. Daj mi powód, dlaczego nie miałbym cię zabić, po tym jak twój gatunek przez stulecia wybił tak wielu nas. - Nie jestem... - zaczął Takanuva, ale przerwał, zastanawiając się, jak wiele powiedzieć swoim porywaczom. Byli w końcu Makuta, czystym złem wszechświata, z którego przybył. Ale tu, w tym szalonym wymiarze, byli ściganymi uciekinierami. - Nie jestem jednym z Toa Tuyet. Jestem Takanuva. Jestem Toa Światła. Makuta odsunęli się. Takanuva rozumiał, dlaczego - Toa Światła byli ostateczną bronią przeciwko cieniom. - Słuchajcie - kontynuował. - Pochodzę z innego wszechświata, gdzie nie ma ani Tuyet, ani Imperium Toa. Nie rozumiem, co się tu stało, ale wiem jedno: to nie moje miejsce i muszę wracać do swojego świata. Przez chwilę trzej Makuta milczeli. Potem wybuchnęli śmiechem, którego straszliwe echo zawisło w powietrzu na długo. - A jak - zaczął Makuta z Metru Nui. - Jak konkretnie chcesz wrócić do swojego świata, mój biedny, szalony Toa? - Odnajdując tego, kto mnie tu wysłał - odparł Takanuva. - Brutakę. Jeden z Makuta skinął głową. Był wysoki, ze zbroją poznaczoną długimi, zakrzywionymi, bardzo ostrymi kolcami. - Słyszałem legendy o Brutace. Mówi się, że jest wielkim bohaterem strzegącym cennego skarbu. Ale w legendach Matoran każda kupa kamieni to skarb, każdy Rahi większy od Skalnego Szczura to potwór, a każdy, kto nie ucieka z krzykiem na odgłos piorunów jest bohaterem o wielkiej odwadze. - Bardzo prawdziwe, Krika, zaprawdę - powiedział Makuta z Metru Nui. - Niech będzie, Toa. Jesteś kłamcą, głupcem lub szaleńcem, nie wiem dokładnie, ale jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, będziesz musiał za nią zapłacić. - A jaka jest cena? - Matorańska ekspedycja, eskortowana przez parę Toa, opuściła Metru Nui przed tygodniami, kierując się ku Artakhce. Mieli odzyskać obiekt wielkiej mocy, legendarną Maskę Czasu, jedną z niewielu broni, która mogą coś zdziałać przeciwko Tuyet. Teraz ją zdobyli i wracają do miasta. Chcę, byś ich zaatakował i ukradł Maskę dla nas. W zamian za to, zabierzemy cię z miasta, żebyś mógł znaleźć swojego Brutakę. Ale uprzedzam, przywódca Matoran to fanatyk, który będzie wolał umrzeć, niż oddać Maskę. Będziesz musiał spełnić jego życzenie. - A kto jest tym przywódcą? - Nikt, kogo byś znał - powiedział Makuta Krika. - Jakiś Ta-Matoranin, o imieniu Jaller. Część 5 Toa Takanuva doświadczył wielu dziwnych rzeczy, odkąd przybył do tego alternatywnego wszechświata. Ale nic nie równało się z tym: leciał swobodnie nad szerokim oceanem. Co dziwniejsze, mógł podziękować Makuta za ten dar. Po tym, jak powiedzieli mu, w jakiej okolicy szukać ekspedycji z Maską Czasu, Makuta Krika stwierdził, że nie zdąży na czas, podróżując drogą wodną, nawet gdyby udało mu się ukraść łódź i wymknąć z Metru Nui. Lot był lepszym rozwiązaniem. Zanim Takanuva mógł powiedzieć, że nie potrafi latać, Krika dmuchnął mu w twarz jakimś proszkiem. Toa Światła, chcąc nie chcąc, wciągnął go. Ze śmiechem, Krika wyjaśnił, że został poddany jednemu z Wirusów Makuta, który mógł dać mu, przynajmniej tymczasowo, moc lotu. Czy miał jakieś skutki uboczne, Krika nie powiedział. Takanuva nie wiedział, czy mu podziękować, czy go uderzyć. Mimo wszystko, wciąż leciał w dobrym kierunku. Z wysokości, Takanuva zauważył powóz z Ussalem, kierowany przez Matoranina i strzeżony przez Toa Lodu i Toa Ziemi na tygrysach Muaka. Takanuva domyślał się, że cała ekspedycja podróżowała również statkiem, jako że na Artakhę można się było dostać tylko przez wodę. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Makuty, że będzie musiał zabić Toa i Matoranina Jallera, Takanuva miał inny plan. Był w końcu Toa, w świecie przez Toa zdominowanym. Warto było przynajmniej spróbować. Wylądował naprzeciwko wózka, zmuszając Jallera do gwałtownego zatrzymania pojazdu. Obaj Toa unieśli włócznie i tarcze i zrobili krok naprzód. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał spowity czarnym pancerzem wojownik. - Mów, albo posmakuj gniewu mojej Sejsmicznej Włóczni! - Mój ponury przyjaciel chciał powiedzieć - zaczął Toa Lodu. - Nie oczekiwaliśmy gości. Niespodzianki nas denerwują, a gdy jesteśmy zdenerwowani, ludzie często zostają ranni. - Opuśćcie broń - powiedział Toa Światła. - Jestem Takanuva. Wykonuję zadanie dla Imperium. - Jestem Toa Kualus - powiedział Toa w białym pancerzu. - A mój gburowaty przyjaciel to Bomonga. Jakie jest twoje zadanie, Takanuvo? - Nie ufam mu - odezwał się Jaller. Takanuva ledwo go rozpoznał, bo nosił swoją czerwoną Komau. - Kodan prowadzi zapiski o wszystkich Toa w tym wszechświecie, a ja nigdy nie widziałem jego imienia. Takanuva wystrzelił lekki promień światła, wytrącając Jallerowi lejce z rąk. Ussal, Pewku. cofnęła się, przestraszona. - Jeśli będę chciał poznać twoją opinię, to zapytam, Matoraninie - powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak tutejszy Toa. Kualus w odpowiedzi wystrzelił kolec lodu ze swojej Włóczni Absolutnego Zera, ale Takanuva spokojnie strzaskał go strumieniem światła. Bomonga chciał go zaatakować, ale Toa Światła szybko go oślepił. - Jeśli już skończyliście - powiedział. - To wiedzcie, że Tuyet otrzymała wieści o zamiarze wykradzenia Maski Czasu. Zdecydowała, że dwóch Toa nie wystarczy, by jej pilnować. Chodzi właśnie o was, więc wysłała mnie, żebym do was dołączył. - Czemu akurat ciebie? - warknął Bomonga. Takanuva myślał szybko. - Słyszeliście kiedyś o... Takutanuvie? Obaj Toa pokręcili głowami. - Albo o potężnej samicy Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego, Graalok? Toa znowu zaprzeczyli. - Więc podejrzewam, że nie słyszeliście o bestiach z góry Ihu, albo o ognistych wężach z Przełomu Tren Kroma, ani nawet - zniżył głos dla efektu - ani nawet o kreaturze Kolhii z Ga-Wahi. - Nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o żadnym z nich - powiedział Kualus. Takanuva uśmiechnął się, podniósł lancę i wbił ją w piasek naprzeciwko Toa. - Istnieje powód, dlaczego nigdy o nich nie słyszeliście, bracia... a skoro mogłem pokonałem je wszystkie, spokojnie poradzę sobie z zagrożeniem dla Vahi. Bomonga i Kualus spojrzeli na siebie, potem Kualus wzruszył ramionami. - Dobrze, bracie, możesz podróżować z nami do Metru Nui, ale skoro jesteś tak potężny, czemu nie pójdziesz z przodu? W ten sposób będziesz mógł spotkać zagrożenia z wyprzedzeniem. Właściwie, kto planuje nas okraść? - Bardzo potężna i zła istota, zwana Brutaka - odparł Takanuva. Tym razem, Toa poznali to imię. Bomonga nawet się uśmiechnął. - A więc znacie go? - zapytał Takanuva. - Powinienem - powiedział Bomonga, unosząc włócznię i wbijając ją w ziemię tuż obok lancy Takanuvy. - Skoro sam go zabiłem. Część 6 Kiedy Takanuva był jeszcze Takuą, Matoraninem w wiosce Ta-Koro, znalazł się pewnego razu w dżungli, a za nim podążał potworny skorpion Nui-Jaga. Kiedy Takua się ruszał, Nui-Jaga ruszał się za nim, kiedy Matoranin się zatrzymał, Rahi również. Gdyby się odwrócił twarzą ku niemu, skorpion by go zabił. Gdyby jednak zaprowadził go do wioski, ten mógłby zranić wielu innych. Uratowało go nagłe olśnienie, zmienił kierunek i zaprowadził skorpiona do jaskini Muaki. Rozwścieczony intruzem, tygrys zaatakował Nui-Jagę, a Takua uciekł. ''- Jak widać'' - pomyślał Takanuva. - w dzisiejszych czasach nigdy nie ma Muaki, kiedy jakiegoś potrzebujesz. Toa znajdował się teraz w spustoszonej krainie Karzahni w tym dziwnym alternatywnym wszechświecie. Za nim stali Bomonga i Kualus, obaj służący dyktaturze Imperium Toa. Między nimi znajdował się Matoranin Jaller, w świecie Takanuvy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a tutaj wierny sługa Imperium, transportujący Maskę Czasu z powrotem do Metru Nui. To jednak nie było najgorsze. Takanuva musiał znaleźć Brutakę i jego Maskę Portali, jeśli chciał kiedykolwiek wrócić do domu i kontynuować misję. A Bomonga właśnie oświadczył, że Brutaka nie żyje, zabity przez niego, pozostawiając Takanuvę z niczym. - Ach, Brutaka - powiedział Bomonga. - Walczył dzielnie, ale kiedy zajmował się Gaaki i Pouksem, zaatakowałem go od tyłu i wykończyłem. - Niezbyt... uczciwe - mruknął Takanuva. - Uczciwe? - zapytał Bomonga. - Był wrogiem Imperium, próbował zapobiec naszym badaniom Voya Nui. Kogo obchodzi, jak umarł, skoro umarł? - Nasz przyjaciel, Takanuva, wydaje się osiadać sumienie - powiedział Kualus. - To ciężkie brzemię w takim miejscu, jak to. Byłbyś zdumiony wiedząc, ile biednych, martwych istot można zobaczyć na poboczu ścieżki życia, wykończonych ciężarem sumienia. - Oszczędź mi filozofii - warknął Takanuva. - A broń i maska Brutaki? Co się z nimi stało? - Powinieneś wiedzieć - powiedział Bomonga. - Gdybyś naprawdę służył Toa Tuyet, jak twierdzisz, wiedziałbyś, że skarby takie jak te są trzymane pod strażą wewnątrz Koloseum w Metru Nui. - Tak, oczywiście - mruknął Takanuva. To był poważny problem: jak miał dostać się do najpilniej strzeżonego miejsca w Metru Nui, by zdobyć maskę? - Wiesz, przypominasz mi kogoś - powiedział Bomonga. - Toa Wody, jedną ze starej drużyny Lhikana. Jak ona miała na imię? Ach, Toa Naho. Wybrała się z nami na Odinę, by oczyścić to gniazdo skalnych szczurów. Zaproponowała, że sama, bez względu na ryzyko, pójdzie po The Shadowed One. Zamiast tego, pomogła tej mendzie uciec. On zwiał, ona nie. Tuyet oddała ją swojej przyjaciółce, Roodace im cóż, stała się interesującym eksponatem Archiwów. Takanuva wiedział, że powinien milczeć, ale nie potrafił. - Myślicie, że tego naprawdę chce Tuyet? Toa zdradzający innych Toa, Matoranie żyjący w strachu przed swoimi bohaterami. Toa powinni być szanowani i podziwiani! - Ależ jesteśmy - powiedział Kualus. - Wszyscy szanują tych, których się obawiają i podziwiają nas z dołu, podczas gdy my spoglądamy na nich z góry. Takanuva wyczuł za sobą ruch. Mógł zgadnąć, że to Bomonga i/lub Kualus szykowali się do ataku zza pleców. Gdyby nie było wyboru, mógłby powstrzymać ich obu i odebrać maskę Jallerowi. Potrzebowałby też mnóstwo szczęścia, więcej, niż na ile mógł liczyć, ale... Nagle usłyszał inne dźwięki: uderzenie wiatru, krzyki obu Toa ze zwiększającej się odległości i dźwięk rozbijanego powozu. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył dziwnego Toa stojącego pośród pozostałości wozu Jallera. Podnosił Maskę Czasu, leżącą obok nieprzytomnego Matoranina. Kiedy zauważył Takanuvę,zatrzymał się. - Nie jesteś jednym z nich - powiedział Toa Powietrza. - Dlatego jeszcze żyjesz. Nie spraw, żebym zaczął tego żałować. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Takanuva. - Czego chcesz? - Czego chcę? - powtórzył Toa. - Chcę odrobiny pokoju, ale nie będzie go, póki rządzi tu ta szalona Toa Wody. Więc mam oko na rzeczy, których ona chce, jak ta Maska tutaj i potem je jej odbieram. Dlatego, kiedy spojrzysz na listę wrogów Imperium, znajdziesz moje na samym szczycie: Toa Lesovikk. Część 7 Pod osłoną ciemności, Toa Takanuva i Lesovikk przemykali się przez Pola Rzeźb Po-Metru. Prześlizgnęli się z powrotem do Metru Nui przez podwodny szyb kilka godzin wcześniej. Lesovikk znał kilka, które zamknięto z powodu naprawy, ale wciąż działały i, co najlepsze, były niestrzeżone. - Dokąd idziemy? - szepnął Takanuva. - Koloseum jest w drugą stronę! Jeśli tam jest maska Brutaki, to muszę tam iść. - Jasne - powiedział Lesovikk. - Ale jeśli chcesz wejść i wyjść żywy, zrobimy to po mojemu. A zaczniemy od Kamiennego Tronu. Toa Powietrza wskazał przed siebie. Niedaleko od nich naprawdę znajdował się wielki tron z kamienia, na szczycie hałdy części pancerzy Rahkshi. Otaczali go Po-Matoranie, a na nim siedział nie kto inny, a sam Toa Pohatu. - Wybacz - powiedział Takanuva. - ale całkiem niedawno wpadłem na Tahu i Kopakę i... jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - Zaufaj mi. - uśmiechnął się Lesovikk. Po kilku godzinach, Matoranie rozeszli się do domów. Kiedy Pohatu wstał z tronu, Lesovikk trzy razy potarł opancerzoną stopą o pobliską skałę. Toa Kamienia przystanął, nasłuchując. Następnie powiedział: - Lesovikk, postradałeś rozum. - To pomaga - powiedział Toa Powietrza, prowadząc Takanuvę do Pohatu. - To mój nowy znajomy, Takanuva. Chciał załapać się na zniżkę przy zwiedzaniu Koloseum, liczy zobaczyć zwłaszcza Komnatę Masek. - Chwila - powiedział Takanuva. - Niczego nie rozumiem. Tahu, Pohatu i reszta powinni czekać w uśpieniu, gdyby musieli obudzić Mata Nui. Ale Mata Nui w tym świecie nigdy nie zapadł w sen, więc skąd oni się tu wzięli? - Dużo gada, co nie? - rzucił Pohatu do Lesovikka. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Dobra, rybko, pozwól, że opowiem ci historyjkę - powiedział Pohatu. - Toa Tuyet odkryła, że pochodzimy z Artakhi. Wysłała Toa, by nas znaleźli, ale nikt nie przeżył wycieczki. Wtedy odkryła pewne miejsce w Koloseum, którego nikt nigdy nie widział. Miejsce, z którego mogła nadać fałszywy sygnał, który wystrzeliłby nasze kanistry. A chwilę potem już byliśmy tutaj. Wyjaśniła nam wszystko, jak to Makuta i Mroczni Łowcy planowali przejąć władzę i, że naszym obowiązkiem jako Toa było powstrzymać ich... raz na zawsze. Dopiero wtedy wszechświat byłby naprawdę bezpieczny. Wszyscy się pod tym podpisaliśmy, ale wkrótce zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Przerodziły się w strach, gdy odkryłem, że Tuyet wysłała oddział pod wodzą Toa Nidhiki, by wybić Duchy Nynrah, by ci nigdy nie stworzyli żadnej broni, którą można było wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Cztery tuziny Matoran zginęły. Wciąż mnie to boli. Wtedy skontaktowałem się z Lesovikkiem i zaczęliśmy współpracować. Oczywiście, Tuyet o niczym nie wie. - Prawdziwa z ciebie Ściana Historii - powiedział Lesovikk. - Ale wkrótce będzie widno. Musimy zebrać żołnierzy i przygotować się do ataku. Pohatu zabrał ich do swojej jaskini. Następnie, używając swojej mocy, posłał lekki wstrząs przez Metru Nui. Nie dość silny, by coś uszkodzić, ale wystarczająco mocny, aby został zrozumiany przez wybranych. Niedługo potem, zaczęli wychodzić z podziemnych tuneli. Nuju, Ahkmou, trzech Mrocznych Łowców: Guardian, Darkness i Primal, Toa Krakua i Po-Matoranin, którego Lesovikk przedstawił jako Kodan. - To pożyteczne, mieć Kronikarza Toa po swojej stronie - powiedział Lesovikk. - To nasz informator. - Więc jaki jest plan? - zapytał Takanuva. - Wkradamy się, bierzemy maskę i uciekamy? - Dużo gada i mało myśli - powiedział Pohatu do Lesovikka. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Słuchaj, młody. Nie wiem, skąd jesteś ani dlaczego tu przybyłeś. Ale założę się, że Tuyet też tego nie wie, a to może być naszą szansą. Więc pora wrzucić wszystkich do jednego meczu Akilini. Ahkmou ostrzegł Makuta w mieście. Darkness zajął się wszystkimi Mrocznymi Łowcami w pobliżu, którzy nadal mogą chodzić. Wszyscy wiedzą. - Wiedzą o czym? - zapytał Takanuva. - Tuyet włada już zbyt długo - powiedział Pohatu, zdejmując protostalowy topór ze ściany. - Przyszła pora, by ją zdjąć. Część 8 Takanuva przykucnął za ścianą, obok niego był ranny Lesovikk. Wszędzie dookoła przelatywały wyładowania mocy żywiołów, wojownicy krzyczeli i rozgrywała się właśnie niewyobrażalna tragedia. Zaczęło się pomyślnie, grupa Lesovikka zbliżyła się do Koloseum bez zauważenia. Tak jak zaplanowali, Takanuva użył swoich nowych mocy Cienia, by oślepić strażników. Pohatu stworzył wielką kamienną pięść, która rozbiła ścianę potężnej konstrukcji. Na wschodzie, Makuta Teridax prowadził Kojola, Krikę, Turagę Dume i Takuę do walki. Na początku, zajęli się Matoranami i Toa strzegącymi fortecy Tuyet. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło iść źle: nagle pojawił się Toa Żelaza i grad kolców uśmiercił Takuę. Takanuva patrzył w przerażeniu, jak jego inne ja upada i ginie. Kojol padł następny, jego pancerz został rozbity mocą Toa, a jego esencję spalił Toa Plazmy. Teridax musiał wycofać swoje siły. Nie lepiej było po stronie Lesovikka. Primal wpadł na Tahu po wschodniej stronie i zabił Toa Ognia. Ale nagle pojawiła się Gali i otoczyła głowę Łowcy wodnym bąblem, przez co ten utonął na suchym lądzie. Toa Krakua zaatakował Gali falą twardego dźwięku, niszcząc jej pancerz i maskę. Pohatu ostrzegł zbyt późno, Ahkmou już podbiegł i dobił Toa Wody. Nie cieszył się zbyt długo triumfem, Kopaka szybko go zamroził a machnięcie pazurów Onuy zmieniły Matoranina w odłamki lodu i Protodermis. Teraz to już nie była jedna bitwa, ale tuzin mniejszych toczonych jednocześnie; fale odwracały się w tę i z powrotem. Pohatu przebił się do Koloseum, ale dalszą drogę zablokował mu Onua. Lesovikk upadł z lodowym sztyletem wbitym w ramię, ale zdołał zrzucić Kopakę z jego stanowiska na szczycie Koloseum. Takanuva drgnął, gdy Toa Lodu uderzył w ziemię i przestał się ruszać. - Teraz - powiedział Lesovikk. - Darkness was poprowadzi. Wejdź tam i zrób to, co musisz. - A ty? - spytał Takanuva. - Sprawię, że nas popamiętają. Takanuva rozejrzał się ostatni raz. Nuju stał u boku Guardiana, utrzymując Toa Magnetyzmu poza równowagą mentalną, aby ten nie mógł użyć swych mocy. Siły Teridaxa znowu ruszyły do ataku. Krika używał swojej mocy Próżni, by wchłaniać ataki Lewy, a Teridax przywołał Błyskawicę, na tyle potężną, by spopielić Toa Powietrza. Darkness już zaczął działać, prześlizgując się przez pęknięcia w ścianach Koloseum. Takanuva użył mocy Cienia, by je powiększyć i ruszył za nim. Wewnątrz panowała dziwna cisza. Nie dałoby się usłyszeć szalejącej na zewnątrz bitwy. W ich stronę ruszyła drużyna Toa, chcąc ich powstrzymać. Drużyna Toa ruszyła, aby dołączyć do walki. Wiedząc, co trzeba zrobić, Takanuva wystrzelił strumień Światła w sufit, zawalając go na Toa. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że tylko ich ogłuszył, a nie zabił. Razem, Toa i Mroczny Łowca wywalczyli sobie drogę do swojego celu: Sali Masek. Już mieli wejść do środka, kiedy Darkness się zatrzymał. Usłyszał coś. Chwilę potem, drzwi eksplodowały na zewnątrz, wystrzeliła z nich ściana wody, porywając Darknessa. Takanuva zdołał chwycić się skrzydeł drzwi, jak najmocniej potrafił. Wstrzymał oddech. Na zewnątrz, atak Teridaxa odniósł sukces, Toa padali przed nim i Kriką. Turaga Dume wsparł grupę Lesovikka, ale Nuju został wciągnięty do Archiwów przez oszalałe rośliny. Guardian także poległ, zabierając ze sobą pół tuzina Toa. Wewnątrz Koloseum, powódź wreszcie ustała. W drzwiach stanęła Toa Tuyet, z Kamieniem Nui w jednej ręce i Maską Portali w drugiej. - Wiem kim jesteś - powiedziała. - Albo raczej, zgadłam. Nie należysz do tego miejsca. - Ani ty - odparł Takanuva. - Nie istniejesz w moim świecie. Prawdziwi Toa stanęli do walki i powstrzymali cię, zanim zaszłaś za daleko. - W moim świecie jestem o wiele bardziej... kompetentna - stwierdziła. - Na twoje nieszczęście. - A więc dobrze - powiedział Takanuva. - Dla Takuy, dla Lesovikka, i dla wszystkich Toa i Matoran, którym zrujnowałaś życie, ruszam do boju. Część 9 Takanuva nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Każdy, kto przeleciałby na wylot przez kilka grubych, kamiennych ścian, sponiewierany przez miażdżące fale, miałby z tym problem. Toa Tuyet stała nad półprzytomnym Toa Światła, uśmiechając się. - Żałosne, naprawdę żałosne. Jeśli wszyscy Toa w twoim świecie są tacy jak ty, już od dawna powinni być gatunkiem na wymarciu. Władczyni Imperium Toa zdjęła Maskę Nietykalności, zakładając w jej miejsce Kanohi Olmak - maskę, której Takanuva długo szukał. Olmak otwierała wejście do przestrzeni między wymiarami. Tylko ona była szansą na ucieczkę z tego pokręconego wszechświata. - Twoi przyjaciele na zewnątrz są już martw, a jeśli nie - wkrótce będą. Przyznam, że po 3500 lat zostało im zaskakująco dużo chęci do walki. ale nie po to zagwarantowałam Matoranom pokój, żeby go teraz sami zakłócali. Takanuva wstał z trudem, zrzucając z siebie resztki gruzu. Spojrzał na Tuyet wzrokiem, w którym nie trudno było dostrzec pogardę i współczucie zarazem. - Pokój? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem. - Zmieniłaś Toa w sekretną policję, terroryzujesz swoich poddanych, likwidujesz przeciwników. I ty nazywasz to "pokojem"? - Zrobiłam to, co trzeba było zrobić. Naprawiłam ten świat. A kim ty jesteś, żeby mnie osądzać? Jesteś tylko obcym przybyszem z jakiegoś innego wymiaru. Strumień energii cienia wystrzelił niespodziewanie z dłoni Takanuvy, spowijając Tuyet mrokiem. Zanim Toa Wody zdołała uwolnić się z objęć ciemności, Takanuvy już nie było. Usłyszała tylko głos dobiegający z góry: - To prawda, mój świat jest bardziej zabałaganiony, może nawet bardziej niebezpieczny na swój sposób. Ale jest o wiele lepszy od twojego, bo nie ma w nim ciebie, Tueyt Toa Wody wściekłym gestem wyzwoliła niszczycielski żywioł. Sufit rozpadł się na drobne kawałki, lecz Takanuvy tam nie było. Wyskoczył nagle z drugiego końca komnaty, wystrzelił w stronę Tuyet oślepiającą kulę energii, sięgając jednocześnie po jej maskę. Jednak Tuyet obróciła się zręcznie, chwyciła go za ramię i cisnęła nim z impetem o podłogę. - Jestem sto razy silniejsza od ciebie. Ty jesteś ledwie świetlnym kamyczkiem, który zaraz zetrę w pył. Takanuva ponownie zaatakował, ciskając w nią energią cienia i światła na przemian. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Tuyet odparowała ciosy bez wysiłku. Zaskoczona mina Takanuvy rozbawiła ją. - Dopóki się tu nie przyplątałeś, w naszym świecie nie było Toa Światła, wiesz? Nie był nam potrzebny. Ale za chwilę będzie znowu tak, jak kiedyś. Takanuva zebrał siły do ostatniego ataku. W ciągu następnych kilku sekund nawałnica laserowych błyskawic zmagała się z niszczycielskimi falami wody. Oto miało się rozstrzygnąć, czy potop ugasi światło Takanuvy, czy wieczny mrok ogarnie Tuyet. Na koniec walki, raz jeszcze triumfowała Toa Tuyet. - Dosyć! Nie mam już czasu na zabawę z tobą. To koniec twojego powstania... i twój także. Tuyet już miała zadać ostateczny cios, gdy powstrzymał ją dziwny hałas w okolicach zrujnowanego Koloseum. Takanuva podniósł głowę. Za zniszczonymi murami zobaczył setki, a raczej tysiące uzbrojonych Matoran. Za nimi podążały Sterowce wiozące kolejne zastępy Matoran, Mrocznych Łowców, Vortixx i innych. Wszyscy gromadzili się w centrum miasta, z determinacją zmierzając w stronę Koloseum. - To nazywasz końcem powstania? - zapytał Takanuva. - A może to dopiero początek? - Głupcy. Jeden mój ruch i powódź, jakiej świat nie widział, zmiecie ich z powierzchni ziemi. Takanuva spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Komu wtedy będzie służył ten twój idealny świat? Kto doceni twój "pokój"? Tuyet uśmiechnęła się. - Sprytnie, Toa. To prawda, nikomu nie jest potrzebny świat pełen potopionych Matoran. Ale ktoś musi nauczyć ich szacunku. - Tylko po co? Jeśli naprawdę są tacy niewdzięczni, dlaczego nie użyjesz swojej maski, żeby sobie znaleźć inny wszechświat? Zacznij od początku w jakimś innym Metru Nui, gdzie z radością powitają takiego władcę jak ty. Tuyet popatrzyła na zbliżający się tłum. Mogła ich unicestwić... tyle, że zostałaby wtedy panią martwego imperium. Może ten Takanuva miał rację? W najgorszym przypadku mogła tu zawsze powrócić na czele armii Toa z innego wymiaru i zrobić porządek z ostatnimi ogniskami rebelii. Odwróciła się na pięcie i aktywowała moc swojej maski. W momencie, gdy miała wejść w portal, który się właśnie przed nią otworzył, Takanuva rzucił się na Tuyet, zrywając maskę z jej twarzy. Działanie maski ustało z chwilą utraty kontaktu. Takanuva, ściskając w ręku maskę, zanurkował i przeleciał przez malejący otwór w czasoprzestrzeni. Tuyet jednak nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu się wymknąć. Skoczyła za nim, chwyciła go za nogi, próbując go zatrzymać, i z furią zaatakowała miażdżącymi strumieniami wody. W czasie szarpaniny pomiędzy walczącymi maska wypadła z dłoni Takanuvy i odleciała w przestrzeń między wymiarami. Takanuva odwrócił się i zamarł z przerażenia, lecz było już za późno na ostrzeżenie. Tuyet tkwiła dokładnie pośrodku zamykającego się portalu. Była tak zaślepiona wściekłością, że nie zauważyła nieuchronnie zbliżającego się śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa. Jej desperacki krzyk zniknał wraz z górną połową ciała w próżni, podczas gdy dolna połowa pozostała w Koloseum w jej imperium. Na szczęście, śmierć przyszła natychmiast. Takanuva długo jeszcze unosił się w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się, co się teraz wydarzy w tym wszechświecie, gdy nie było już Tuyet. Czy Toa znów staną się jego protektorami? Czy władzę przejmą Matoranie? A może jakiś odłam Mrocznych Łowców lub Makuta sięgnie po niepodzielne panowanie? Być może kiedyś, jeśli mu się uda, wróci tu, żeby się przekonać. Odwrócił wzrok od szczątków Tuyet. Rozmyślając nad tym, jak bardzo zbłądzić może nawet Toa, uświadomił sobie nagle ze zgrozą, że między sprawiedliwością a tyranią przebiega niezwykle cienka granica. Życie Tuyet zostało zmarnowane, lecz Takanuva obiecał sobie dopilnować, aby żaden inny Toa już więcej nie zginął. Z tym twardym postanowieniem podjął przerwaną dawno podróż do Karda Nui. Postacie * Toa Takanuva * Alternatywne wersje postaci: **Ahkmou **Darkness **Guardian **Jaller **Kapura **Kodan **Makuta Teridax **Makuta Krika **Makuta Kojol **Nuju **Primal **Takua **Toa Mata ***Gali ***Pohatu ***Tahu ***Kopaka ***Lewa ***Onua **Toa Bomonga **Toa Krakua **Toa Kualus **Toa Lesovikk **Toa Tuyet **Turaga Dume **Toa Żelaza **Toa Plazmy **Toa Magnetyzmu **Toa Roślinności Kategoria:Generacja 1